1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator provided with a plurality of variable volume storage chambers each of which has independent temperature control.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, foodstuffs have predetermined storage temperatures to maintain their freshness. Storing conditions for foodstuffs are usually divided into three temperature zones, such as a freezing zone (stored below -18.degree. C.), a chilled zone (stored below 0.degree. C..+-.2.degree. C.) and a refrigerating zone (stored below 5.degree. C..+-.2.degree. C.). Therefore, known refrigerators are generally provided with at least two chambers each of which store different types of foodstuffs under different temperature zones. However, conventional refrigerators are constructed as fixed structures. The volume of each chamber for storing food is fixed and can not change in accordance with changing food storage demands.